User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 87 - A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste
Episode 87: A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste Premise: The contestants go to an abandoned mine for their next challenge. Brick shows to still have loyalty to his old team, Ezekiel finds love, and Mike shows off his new personality. Fun Fact: The Gilded Chris statue makes an appearance in this episode! Also, apparently, Jo has never kissed a guy! Challenge: Find golden Chris statue in an abandoned mine Cameo(s): Ezekiel Winner(s): Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Brick, for saving his old team and throwing the challenge as a result; and Anne Maria, for finding a huge diamond and quitting the game to "bask in the wealth" (*spoilers* it's fake!) My Favorite Part: Brick In general, I liked this episode. I liked it about as much as the last one. It starts off pretty strong, with Jo's naked workout (the barfing bird was a clever touch), and Brick attempting to take charge of his team, which makes for some good development potential for him, considering he was more of a follower than a leader. I also laughed at the part when Chef fools the contestants with the meat truck and takes them to an abandoned mine. There haven't been too many Chef moments in this season compared to others, so it feels refreshing to see him mess with the contestants. The challenge was also pretty interesting and I do like the idea of contestants exploring a mysterious place to find their reward and win. Another thing to note is the Total Drama Action reference with the Gilded Chris statue! Although, I'm pretty baffled that Chris didn't refer to it as the Gilded Chris statuette instead. But that only's a minor nitpick. Manitoba Smith was pretty entertaining to watch. His accent was pretty cool and I did like some of his skills. Also, poor Dakota ended up being bald and it was hilarious when she hollers, "Chris is a dead man!" Seriously, considering how horrible Chris was to her this season, I really want her to get some comuppance against that guy! In addition, I liked Mike and Cameron becoming good friends and it was nice of Cameron to help Mike out with his condition, although I WISH Mike would just tell Zoey the truth (sorry, I'm going for two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm26ZfuRQ6M). Let's face it: we all wanted him to. There were also a few funny quotes, like Lightning's sha-bam causing a rock slide and Jo saying, "Nice move, Sha-dumb!", and then Scott falling on Anne Maria's hair, and her saying, "Do I look like a life boat?!" Also, although I'm NOT a fan of feral Zeke, I will admit that his appearance didn't bother me here. It's good to see him interact with the second-generation cast, especially Anne Maria. He also proves that he has feelings too, especially when he falls for Anne Maria and gives her all the valuables he has, including the million dollars from last season (which is weird because in the TDWT finale, when he was erupted out of the volcano, he didn't have the million dollar case with him). I also really liked Brick in this episode. It was great seeing him try to be the leader of his team, and he even shows to have a selfless and caring side when he helps his old team out, even though it costed his team the win. He's a dedicated, determined cadet with a heart of gold and trying to do his best in everything he does. Props to him! His send-off was sad, but great to see that other contestants on the island still cared about him, and I really liked the twist about Anne Maria's diamond, which was pretty shocking. I'm gonna miss Anne Maria doe :'(. Overall, a GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts